goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Girl Who Cried Monster/TV episode
"The Girl Who Cried Monster" is the fourth episode of season one of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It premiered on November 11, 1995 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast *Eugene Lipinski as Mr. Mortman *Deborah Scorsone as Lucy Dark *Christopher Tuah as Aaron *Lynne Cormack as Mrs. Dark *Dan Lett as Mr. Dark *Brandon Bone as Randy Dark Blurb Lucy loves telling monster stories, but her family and friends are tired of her wild tales. So when Lucy sees a real monster—Mr. Mortman, the local librarian—no one will believe her. If she can just get proof that he is a monster maybe then they'll listen. But is it too late? Mom and dad have invited Mr. Mortman to dinner! This is sure to be one meal that'll be hard to swallow. Differences from the book *In the book, Mr. Mortman keeps pet turtles, but in the episode, he keeps pet spiders. *The scene where Lucy goes to Aaron's house and meets his brother is not depicted in the episode. *The scene where Lucy and Aaron follow Mr. Mortman home is not depicted in the episode. *Unlike the book which ended with Mr. Mortman being eaten by Mr. and Mrs. Dark's monster forms, the ending is extended where Mr. and Mrs. Dark explain that Mr. Mortman is the first monster to come into their town in 20 years besides them where they don't want their children to tell anybody else. When Aaron appears with a monster mask and later takes it off when Mr. and Mrs. Dark had brought out their fangs, he asks what is for dessert. Mr. Dark then answers with, "You....like Cherry Pie?" and the family laughs. Lucy and Randy are never seen as monsters. *In the book, Mr. Mortman mainly eats flies. However, in the episode, he eats crickets instead. Other media ''Goosebumps Presents Home Media Trivia *This episode, along with "The Cuckoo Clock of Doom", on their original premieres, had a special opening theme in which there was a ten-second remix when R.L. Stine is walking through the grass with the briefcase. When the G passes the dog, that part of the music is played with a different instrument. There were also different scenes from the television show, when the door opened. *Mr. Mortman's actor, Eugene Lipinski, later voiced Rocky in "Night of the Living Dummy III". *The music Mr. Mortman hums is none other than the famous song ''A Little Night Music. Gallery Characters Mortman.jpg|Mr. Mortman The Girl Who Cried Monster - Deborah Scorsone 1.jpg|Lucy Dark AaronGB.png|Aaron Messer Mrs.DarkTV.png|Mrs. Dark Mr.DarkTV.png|Mr. Dark RandyDarkTV.png|Randy Dark Scenes File:Girlwhocriedmonster 1 randy lucy.jpg|Randy and Lucy File:Girlwhocriedmonster 2 library mortman.jpg|Mr. Mortman File:Girlwhocriedmonster 3 library lucy randy.jpg|Lucy and Aaron File:Girlwhocriedmonster 4 motman lunch.jpg File:Girlwhocriedmonster 5 mortman lunch.jpg File:Girlwhocriedmonster 6 mortman monster.jpg|Mr. Mortman in his monster form File:Girlwhocriedmonster 7 ms dark.jpg|Ms. Dark turning into a monster File:Girlwhocriedmonster 8 ms dark.jpg GB_tGwCM_Recap_12.png|Mr and Mrs Dark turning into monsters tumblr_inline_nxh1fmBSPJ1t29esf_500.png|Mrs Dark becoming a monster Promos Goosebumps Promo- The Girl Who Cried Monster (1995) Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 1 Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes directed by John Bell Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes adapted into Goosebumps Presents Category:Episodes